List of Lethal Weapon episodes
Lethal Weapon TV Series episodes that have started with the Pilot episode of the first season on September 21st, 2016. Synopsises added in. As of recently, it was announced that the first season will be released on Blu-ray and DVD September 19th, 2017. The second season premiered September 26th, 2017. Episode 1: "Pilot" A slightly unhinged widowed former Navy SEAL lands a job as a police officer in Los Angeles where he is partnered with a veteran detective trying to keep maintain a low stress level in his life. Original Air Date: September 21, 2016. Directed McG. Episode 2: "Surf N Turf" A noise complaint at a boxer's home leads Riggs and Murtaugh to a case involving illegal gun runners and Riggs becomes personally invested in the outcome when one of their targets reminds him of his late wife. Meanwhile, Trish worries about Murtaugh's health. Original Air Date: September 28, 2016 Directed by McG Episode 3: "Best Buds" Riggs and Murtaugh's investigation of a drug cartel reunites Murtaugh with Ned Brower, his former T.O., Riggs avoids the reality of Miranda's death by diverting himself with outside vices. Murtaugh and Trish struggle to find alone time. Original Air Date: October 5, 2016 Directed by Steve Boyum Episode 4: "There Goes the Neighborhood" A string of burglaries hits close to home for Murtaugh when one occurs in his own neighborhood, and it gets just as personal for Riggs when another break-in ends in a casualty. Meanwhile, Roger Junior connects with an old friend who might be twisted up in some criminal action of his own. Original Air Date: October 12, 2016 Directed by Jason Ensler Episode 5: "Spilt Milk" Murtaugh delves deep into the psyche of a former navy seal who is wanted for criminal activity, and draws parallels between him and his partner, Riggs, who also served in the military. Riggs' connection to the suspect threatens to interfere with the case, but it also forces him to open up to Murtaugh. Original Air Date: October 19, 2016 Directed by Larry Teng Episode 6: "Ties That Bind" When Riggs and Murtaugh investigate a high-profile case surrounding the murder of a young model, they uncover a vicious secret behind the locked mansion gates of one of LA's wealthiest families. Riggs gets a jolt from his past when he discovers that an old friend of his wife has ties to the case. Murtaugh is shocked to hear that his daughter is sending bikini photos to her new boyfriend. Original Air Date: November 9, 2016 Directed by Antonio Negret Episode 7: "Fashion Police" While investigating a murder, Riggs and Murtaugh cross paths with an ongoing DEA investigation. Meanwhile, Trish and the kids are off visiting colleges, leaving Murtaugh alone with his baby daughter, and Riggs has trouble sleeping due a recurring dream of his late wife, Miranda. Original Air Date: November 16, 2016 Directed by Rob Seidenglanz Episode 8: "Can I Get a Witness?" When a million dollar casino heist takes a deadly turn, Riggs befriends the only credible witness, an eight-year-old boy, and takes him into his care. Murtaugh pulls some dangerous stunts in an attempt to prove to everyone that he can be a motorcycle guy. Riggs contemplates what to do with the money he received from selling his home in Texas. Original Air Date: November 30, 2016 Directed by Jason Ensler Episode 9: "Jingle Bell Glock" The whole precinct's holiday celebrations are cut short when they're called to examine a ruthless homicide linked to Eddie Flores (guest star Raul Casso), the deranged nephew of a notable drug lord who has a previous history with Riggs. The holiday season weighs heavily on Riggs, who flashes back to past Christmas with his former wife, Miranda. Murtaugh is also a little preoccupied with his neighbor's obnoxious holiday decorations. Original Air Date: December 7, 2016 Directed by Steve Boyum Episode 10: "Homebodies" Riggs and Murtaugh end up in the middle of a turf war as they investigate the murder of a millennial "designer drug" dealer over half a million dollar. Owsley, the creator of Designer Drug kills the Dealer as he shows her dreams of a Good Life and yet sleeps with Deejay Jessica and took off with half a million dollar. Original Air Date: January 4, 2017 Directed by Michael Fields Episode 11: "Lawmen" Murtaugh and Riggs are pitted against the LA County Sheriff’s department. They investigate the murder of Mark Ervin, a Texas Ranger, who was transporting a prisoner, Wade Davies. Along the way, they find out that it's an inside job of the LA County Sheriff's office. Original Air Date: January 11, 2017 Directed by Sylvain White Episode 12: "Brotherly Love" Riggs and Murtaugh get involved with a notorious auto theft ring after a car containing a large amount of cocaine is stolen from the impound lot. Original Air Date: January 18, 2017 Directed by Uta Briesewitz Episode 13: "The Seal is Broken" Riggs and Murtaugh investigate a series of violent crimes with one thing in common - the victims are all members of the same church. While investigating the case, Riggs faces a moral dilemma of his own when the one-year anniversary of Miranda's death sends him to a new low. Also, Trish and Roger disagree with RJ about his future. Original Air Date: January 25, 2017 Directed by Nathan Hope Episode 14: "The Murtaugh File" A car crash reveals that Cahill is the target of a murderous stalker; Riggs finds Murtaugh's file in Cahill's office and becomes obsessed with finding out about his past; Roger and Trish discover their daughter has a fake ID. Original Air Date: February 8, 2017 Directed by Matt Barber Episode 15: "As Good As It Getz" Riggs and Murtaugh are forced to work with DEA agent Karen Palmer again, to protect Leo Getz, an ambulance-chasing attorney who was linked to the Cartel. As the three delve further into the case, they begin to realize that Leo may not be the only one with a target on his back. In the meantime, Riggs begins to view Agent Palmer in a new light while Murtaugh is left worried after Trish makes a spontaneous decision. Original Air Date: February 15, 2017 Directed by Nick Copus Episode 16: "Unnecessary Roughness" A murder involving a high school football phenomenon draws Riggs and Murtaugh into the lucrative - and corrupt - world of college recruiting. Meanwhile, Murtaugh considers a big change in his professional life, and Riggs contemplates an even bigger shift in his personal life, as he spends more time with DEA Agent Karen Palmer. Original Air Date: February 22, 2017 Directed by Bethany Rooney Episode 17: "A Problem Like Maria" Riggs and Murtaugh team up again with DEA Agent Karen Palmer, and together they gain inside knowledge of dangerous new cartel operations. As Riggs' attachment to Palmer deepens, so do his impulsive actions, further worrying Captain Avery and Delgado. In the meantime, Trish explores the potential of an amazing new career opportunity. Original Air Date: March 8, 2017 Directed by Rob Bailey Episode 18: "Commencement" After making a startling discovery that pertains to Miranda's death, Riggs heads to Mexico to the cartel in search of answers. Worried about Riggs, Murtaugh is seen driving into the night to Mexico. Original Air Date: March 15, 2017 Directed by Steve Boyum Episode 19: "El Gringo Loco" Murtaugh follows Riggs down to Mexico, where he plans to avenge his wife's death and finish off Tito Flores (guest star Danny Mora) once and for all. Once back in the States, they have a few people to answer to during the ongoing investigation around Flores, including Murtaugh's family. Meanwhile, Avery is questioned by Internal Affairs about the integrity of his department. Original Air Date: September 26, 2017 Episode 20: "Dancing in September" Riggs and Murtaugh respond to the death of a plastic surgeon, drawing them into a case involving an illegal drug ring run out of a wellness clinic. Things heat up when Palmer from the DEA and Riggs compete to solve the case first. Meanwhile, Trish and Murtaugh face the emotional challenges of sending their first son, RJ, off to college. Original Air Date: October 3, 2017 Episode 21: "Born To Run" Murtaugh and Riggs investigate the mysterious death of famous singer Shaye's (guest star JoJo) bodyguard. Murtaugh turns to his daughter, a fan of the singer, to learn more about Shaye's background and uncover the possible suspects. Meanwhile, Riggs learns the responsibilities that come with being in a relationship with help from Murtaugh. Original Air date: October 10, 2017Category:Lethal Weapon series Category:TV series